1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a slot machine that can spin with two or more reels locked in a simultaneous spin position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machines are a billion dollar industry, both in the U.S. and around the world. Slot manufacturers are constantly seeking to improve their games with proprietary inventions, and these manufacturers can often derive substantial revenues if a proprietary game method becomes commercially successful. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,419 issued to Telnaes addresses a method for spinning slot machine reels. This invention was subsequently purchased by IGT and formed the basis for IGT's market dominance in the electromechanical slot machine industry for the past 20 years.
The majority of slot machines spin three reels independently in the same direction around a common axis. However, some games have incorporated novel methods of reel spinning. For example, a game called “Haywire” allows the reels to spin backwards and forwards like the machine is “broken” for a period of time. In “Balloon Bars” or “Double Diamond Deluxe,” when a reel stops with a certain directional symbol either just above or below the payline, it will sometimes rotate downward or upward one step to rest on the payline. This is called a “nudge.”
What is needed is a method for spinning the reels of a slot machine that is new and more exciting than prior art slot machines.